


Whetting an Appetite

by ShipsandSaints



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, F/M, Smut, adarlan university, elide x lorcan, elorcan fanfiction, elorcan smut, empire of storms, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsandSaints/pseuds/ShipsandSaints
Summary: It's only 4:45PM, and Elide's bored after attending classes all day at Adarlan University. Lorcan's in the shower, and dinner isn't until 6PM. In her boredom, she decides maybe they need to work up an appetite first. [Elorcan Smutfic] [One-shot] [M because Sex]





	Whetting an Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Some Elorcan smut please! No angst no betrayal just fluff. Thank you! (Lovvvvveee the Pale Skin and Onyx Eyes work BTW!)
> 
> A/N: Hello, hello! this is a one-shot ELorcan smutfic I wrote for a lovely anon on tumblr (find me at oyasumi-wyrds). some of y'all seem to like this kind of thing ;) it's my first time writing full-on smuttiness, so i hope ur bodies are ready~ Apologies if characters seem slightly OOC, I've moved them to a modern AU to accommodate my anon's request for "no angst no betrayal" (sobs). if it wasn't apparent from my #PSaOE fic, I prefer to write angst and character development. please leave a comment/fave if you enjoyed~
> 
> TW: Some misogynistic language

Elide Lochan sighed through her nose. She was finally done with classes for the day and was now sitting on a nondescript, black couch in Lorcan Salvaterre's dorm room at Adarlan University of Magic and Research (AU or Adarlan U, for short). Lorcan had just gotten back from the gym so he was currently showering in the bathroom.

Elide rolled her neck around and huffed a sigh again. She was bored.

 _What to do while Lorcan showers… Not that it will take very long._ Elide rolled her eyes, but mid-eye-roll she remembered that there was a magazine in her backpack, some silly Fae, female's health magazine that Aelin had carelessly left lying around on Elide's desk, and it had somehow found its way into her backpack. She mentally reminded herself to ask at dinner later whether Aelin wanted the magazine back.

Elide and Lorcan were scheduled to go out to dinner with Rowan and Aelin at 6PM, but right now, it was only 4:45PM. Propping her feet up on the couch, Elide idly began flipping through the magazine. She absentmindedly tugged on a strand of hair and loudly sighed again while glaring at the bathroom door.

After flipping through a couple more pages, a few words caught her eye – an article mentioning the classic movie _Titania_ , where a Fae male named Jaxon and a human woman named Rosalyn fell in love after meeting on a ship. Her arched brows raised – it had been a long time since she had watched that film. It was now considered a cliché movie, but it had been a huge hit at the time of its release.

Elide sat up and continued reading through the rather sexually-explicit page. Seeing the movie title reminded her of last summer, when Aelin had thrown a ridiculous end-of-the-school-year party on a cruise ship, essentially _forcing_ people together for a day and a half in the middle of an ocean. It was such an _Aelin_ thing to do, but Elide had to admit, Aelin accomplished her goal for the party which had been _matchmaking_ for her attendees. Including Elide. And even Manon, with Dorian nonetheless!

Elide was pretty sure she could point to any girl in their class, and there was a 50-50 chance Dorian Havilliard had slept with her. And Manon pretty much _hated_ men. Elide shook her head as she remembered.

The party had successfully forced Elide and Lorcan to finally confront each other after they barely spoke to each other during her first year at Adarlan U. But they would both stare at each other when the other wasn't looking and occasionally make such intense eye contact that their astute friends obviously noticed.

Aelin tried to talk to Elide about it, and Rowan cornered Lorcan, but both Elide and Lorcan denied that there was anything going on. And when Aelin and Rowan had both stared and pointed out that, _that's the point_ , _NOTHING is going on,_ they had each hurriedly made an excuse and fled. Elide prayed Aelin would leave the subject alone after that.

However, Aelin decided to take things into her own hands with her summer party, and Elide couldn't help but smile at the memory of Lorcan and her on the cruise ship.

Aelin had all but shoved her towards the shadowy deck where Lorcan was standing alone, leaning against the rails and looking out into the endless ocean. Even in heels, Elide nearly tripped over the blood-red, floor-length, strapless dress Aelin had loaned her. The week before the cruise, Aelin had thrusted the heap of fabric into Elide's arms and ignored her when she tried to protest. With no other choice, Elide had profusely thanked her friend, admitting that she _did_ love the wispy chiffon layers of the dress and the delicate beading over the chest.

She had felt more… confident wearing the dress, which gave her the courage that summer night to finally have a real conversation with Lorcan that didn't involve discussing the weather or classes. And in that dress, she and Lorcan had shared their first kiss, underneath the stars with nothing but waves for miles around.

At that moment, the bathroom door swung open, snapping Elide from her reverie. Steam dissipating into the room as Lorcan Salvaterre stepped through the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. His muscled chest glistened with water as he shook water droplets from his dark, shoulder-length hair. Looking at the planes of his chiseled face still took Elide's breath away.

Elide sat up and crossed her legs. She placed the magazine on the glass coffee table in front of her and tipped her chin up at him.

"I'm bored," she whined, tossing her hair dramatically. Lorcan's onyx eyes automatically snapped to the clock hanging on the wall and then back to her fine-boned face.

"I've been in the bathroom for ten minutes," he said calmly, while towel-drying his hair. "And we're getting dinner in an hour, Elide."

Elide watched him for a moment, before tugging off her pink, long-sleeve shirt and flinging it onto the floor. Her dark, waist-length hair fell over her pale breasts, cupped by a lacy, pink bra. One of her hands drifted between her legs, and she drummed her fingers against her clothes.

Lorcan looked up, his eyes widening as he noticed Elide's shirt was missing. His eyes flickered to where she had discarded it and then back to her half-naked form. Lorcan practically growled.

"Elide, I just showered."

"You're already wet, so what does it matter?" She pouted.

Game over; he could never resist that sultry pout.

Lorcan cocked his head at her before walking over to stand in front of her. He was pleased to see Elide squirm a bit. "Did you have a rough day?"

Elide playfully rolled her eyes. "I had classes all day today, how do you think I feel?"

He smirked. "Horny?" Elide hated to admit it, but she loved that smirk.

Elide grinned cunningly in return and quickly whipped the towel down from Lorcan's waist. She wrapped her soft fingers around his hardening shaft and gently started stroking back in forth. Lorcan groaned slightly as he rocked back on his heels.

"Elide," he growled in warning. His dark eyes glimmered with desire and pleasure flickered over his face. "Don't start what you can't finish."

Elide raised her brows at him and smirked back. "Are you challenging me?" Then she licked her lips and stood up to kiss Lorcan full on the mouth, before dropping to her knees and slowly taking his mostly-hard cock into her mouth. She loved how big he was, big enough that she had to wrap a hand around the base of his arousal so that she could work his whole shaft.

Lorcan watched her rosebud lips form an "O" so that she could take in his cock, watched as her eyes widened and lashes fluttered as he hardened inside her mouth. Gods, it felt so good whenever she sucked his cock. Lorcan's eyes closed and he groaned as he placed his large, tan hand on the back of her head.

 _More_ , he wanted her to take in more. "Deeper," he commanded, his eyes closing, and Elide obliged as best she could, saliva running down her fingers as she used one hand to stroke the base of his shaft and her mouth to take in as much of his cock as she could.

"Good girl," Lorcan growled, as Elide continued dutifully pumping his shaft in and out of her mouth. She paused to look up at him with her brown, doe eyes, and Lorcan smirked at her.

"What do you want, slut?"

Elide bit her lip and a rosy blush began creeping up her face as she continued stroking his cock. "You."

"Mm. Be more specific."

Elide took a deep breath. "I want you to fuck me."

Lorcan smirked; he didn't think he would ever tire of hearing those words coming out of her sweet, clever mouth.

"Good girl," he breathed. "Get on your stomach."

Elide started to protest but Lorcan grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down, using his weight to force her onto her stomach, onto the rug. She squirmed from underneath of him, and Lorcan took the opportunity to unclip her lacy bra. He flung it to the side and then wrested her pants and panties off. Elide was moaning and squirming, but she wasn't actively resisting, just pretending to.

Lorcan didn't think he had ever seen a woman so beautiful in his entire life. He had slept with many gorgeous women, but none of them had been anything like Elide. And now he knew that there would never be anyone else for him, because he had found perfection in her. Her pale skin and beautiful curves drove him wild, and he was intensely attracted to her fierce stubbornness, her intellect, and that clever, silver tongue. And he couldn't believe how blessed he was that she wanted him _back_.

Their first few times sleeping together had been slow and careful, but now Elide knew exactly what she liked. She whined a bit as her hands clenched into fists on the floor.

"You want to be fucked, don't you?" Lorcan breathed in her ear, nipping at her earlobe gently. His dark hair fell like a curtain around her. Elide shuddered and she felt a slickness in between her thighs. She was ready, she wanted it, wanted _him_ –

"Lorcan," she gasped, her toes curling.

With one arm, Lorcan pushed down on her back and with the other, he gripped her waist and lifted it so that her backside was pressed against his. He pressed his hard manhood against her heart-shaped ass and waited.

"What do you want, Elide?" Lorcan asked, grinding his hips, his cock against her. He could feel her wetness start to trickle down onto his cock, which only drove him wilder.

"You," she moaned as she grinded back against him. She wanted him to push inside her, knew this was just a game, that either she would lose and beg for him to fuck her, or he would lose control and push inside of her.

"Say it," Lorcan growled by her ear. Elide moaned louder in response, and she turned her head to meet his mouth in a hard, passionate kiss. Lorcan's tongue flicked over the bottom of her lip, and she let out a breathy whine against his lips. Elide sucked on his bottom lip eagerly. Then she broke the kiss and tried to flip herself over to distract him with her breasts.

"Oh, no you don't." Lorcan grinned wickedly and pushed her down. She whined in frustration.

He slowly kissed down Elide's arched neck and she inhaled sharply, her breathing already ragged. "Come on, Elide, don't you want it?"

He pushed the head of his cock right up against her slick entrance to tease her, and she moaned, rocking her hips back. He gripped her hips and tugged her backside against him. "Just say the word, baby."

A whine escape her sensual mouth as she tried not to give in, but Elide couldn't resist any longer. "Fuck me, Lorcan, oh Gods, just fuck me."

Lorcan let out a low growl as he slowly pushed the entire length of his shaft inside her, savoring the feeling of her tightness and her warmth. He loved that first feeling of sliding into her and loved how she reacted to his every movement after that. He trailed precious kisses down the length of her back, occasionally stopping to swirl his tongue on a patch of skin. One of his hands wrapped around to cup her breasts, and he gently rolled her nipple in between his fingers.

Elide threw her head back and wailed, "Oh Gods, Lorcan, Wyrd help me…" One of her hands slid down to rub her own clit, and she started to work herself into a rhythm as Lorcan continued to fuck her, in and out. Each of the sounds she made drove him wilder and wilder as he slammed against her.

He smacked a hand against her ass and Elide yelped, before moaning again. Lorcan smirked even as he tried to restrain himself. Wyrd help _him_.

"Fuck, Elide," Lorcan grunted. Gods, he loved this woman, and she would be the death of him. His eyes rolled back as he gave in to the lust, gave in to his primal desires. He wanted to cum inside her.

Elide felt so good, every time they slept together she ended up in an exhausted, panting heap. Before Lorcan, she never knew she could feel _so good_. She could never make herself feel that good alone. Her fingers were still rubbing her slick clit, and she was rising closer and closer to climaxing. _Gods, gods, fuck_. Strings of expletives ran through her mind as every stroke of Lorcan's hard length brought her a little closer to orgasm, and she wanted him desperately to send her over the cliff.

"Lorcan," she breathed, "I'm close, oh Gods, I'm so close."

Lorcan responded by slamming against her harder and faster, rocking his hips against her round ass. He was going to cum, he was going to go over the edge and take her with him. "Elide, I'm going to cum," he growled, pumping his cock into her, watching her beautiful ass bounce against him.

"Me too," she whimpered, arching her back. She whined again, she was _so close_ -

Suddenly, she was climaxing, she was flying over the edge, meeting the _petite mort_ that was still for a just a fraction of a second before it exploded like fireworks as her tight walls squeezed uncontrollably around Lorcan's cock. Her moans were wild and loud as she climaxed, her body bucking against his, her trembling legs spread wide.

Lorcan lost it then, hearing and feeling Elide climax, feeling her orgasm envelope his hard cock. He roared and sank all the way inside her, pressing deep against her cervix, before finally releasing his hot seed deep inside her. Gripping her waist with both hands, Lorcan and Elide came together. Lorcan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he groaned.

Gradually, they stopped grinding against each other. Lorcan panted and slowly slid out of her, watching as his warm seed dripped from her widened entrance. Elide collapsed onto the floor, breathing hard as well. She rolled over slightly, and Lorcan bent down to kiss her swollen lips. He couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his woman exhausted from being fucked with a possessive and protective look in his eyes.

"Mmmm," Elide groaned, rolling over slightly. "Hand me the tissues." She smiled sweetly at Lorcan, who was still wondering how he got so damned lucky. He shook his head and reached over to grab the box of tissues from the coffee table.

They cleaned up and cuddled on the couch for a bit to catch their breath. Elide lay naked across Lorcan's tan, muscular chest, her fingers entwined in the dark curly hair on his chest. She tilted her head upwards to kiss his russet-colored lips.

"It's almost 5:30PM," Lorcan murmured, gently rubbing circles on the fair, unblemished skin of her back. His onyx eyes slid to the clock. Elide just shrugged and closed her eyes; they had time, and she was so _tired_ now…

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Quick as a rabbit, Elide sat up and froze, her brown eyes wide. Lorcan wordlessly met her gaze.

"Shit, they're early," she muttered, climbing off Lorcan and hurriedly trying to find her discarded clothes, strewn all over Lorcan's floor. Lorcan also vanished into the bedroom to put some clothes on. The knocking resumed, more insistently this time. _Shit, shit, shit_. Elide quickly grabbed a tissue and rubbed at a suspicious white stain on the rug.

"Elide?" Aelin called, "I know you're in there! Let us in!" _Gods-damned Whitethorn, Aelin is_ never _early_ , Elide thought to herself in annoyance as she slid her pants on. "Elide!"

"Uh… One second, Aelin!" Elide stammered, tugging her bra on and struggling to clip it. She hoped her friend wouldn't make any smart-ass remarks, prayed her friend would be mature for just _one moment-_

Aelin paused, and Elide thought she heard Rowan chuckle. "Did you guys just fucking do it? Gods, Elide, we're going to dinner in half an hour." Elide could hear the smirk in her teasing voice, and a blush began creeping up her face again.

"Gods, Aelin, we were just napping," Elide grumbled as she lied through her teeth, knowing that her friend would probably see through it anyway. She unlocked the door and pulled it open, to reveal Rowan Whitethorn and Aelin Galathynius standing in the doorway.

Aelin's turquoise-and-gold eyes twinkled as she grinned. "Uh-huh, and I'm a virgin." Rowan coughed at that, hiding his smile behind his hand. "Plus, your shirt is on inside out." She smiled knowingly at Elide, whose face had completely finished turning a delicate shade of tomato red.


End file.
